A Note From Another World
by isometimesdreamincartoon
Summary: Rose and Tentoo through the eyes of Elven, Amy and Rose. Quick oneshot to bring a satisfying and realistic resolution to the Rose story arc using the current doctor and companions. Good for fans of both companions.


"Doctor!" called Amy as she brushed open the TARDIS door and stepped into the glowing golden room. She stopped and further examined the piece of paper in her hand. "Doctor! You got something. It's like mail or something. I dunno, it was pinned on the outside of the TARDIS." He didn't respond and she scanned the room until she spotted him and Rory surrounded by a heap of wires under the control deck. "Are you two at it again? It's not much of a spaceship if you have to mess with it all the time, is it?" Rory flashed her a welcome grin as the Doctor looked up from the black tangle in his hands, his hair disheveled and goggles on. Amy held up the paper in her hand and mouthed, "You've got mail." The Doctor ripped off his glasses and started toward it, his brow furrowed. He grabbed it and walked a few feet away his head bent over it, studying it intensely. Rory put down the equipment and walked over to Amy.

"What is it?" he asked her in a low voice. Amy shrugged and turned towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, what-" She stopped as she saw a slow incredulous smile split his face. There was a strange hunger in the eyes that she had always seen happy and light-hearted. His smile and his eyes unnerved her; he had never looked like this before. "What does it mean? Doctor, who are those people?" He licked his lips, put the photo down, stared at for few seconds with hands on hips, and then turned toward Amy passing his hand through his hair, an exhilarated smile on his face. He looked at her.

"Oh, Amy…" He sighed happily.

Amy smiled back, "What?"

He shook his head and leapt up the stairs to the console. Amy grabbed the photo and followed him, with Rory behind her. They both stood and examined the photo in her hand. It was a wedding photo, a beautiful wedding photo of a blonde woman in a gorgeous, slender white gown that flared at the bottom and the familiar swell of pregnancy gently showing through her dress. She was laughing as the groom, a tall, slender man with dark hair and pale skin dressed in a tux except for a pair of oddly out of place converse leaned into her from behind, his smiling lips to her ear and his arms around her, his hands gently interlocking with hers as they rested right where the baby would be. They stood on a beach, with smiles that seemed to rival the sun, he, embracing her from behind, she, leaning back into his arms, so certain and so dazzlingly in love. Amy couldn't help but smile as she looked at it. She touched her mouth and looked up at the Doctor who was staring absently at the wall, somewhat dazed. "Doctor, are these your friends? Are they like us? You've never said anything about them before."

The Doctor turned to her, his eyes glistening slightly. "No, I suppose I haven't," he murmured softly. He seemed to recover himself after a moment and met Amy's burning curious look. He shrugged and sat. "No, they're not my friends. Well, she is. She was sort of like you, I guess."

"Well, that's nice that she kept in touch. I guess now you know she found someone," said Rory. Amy walked over to the Doctor, and crossed her arms.

"That's not all there is to it though, Doctor. Am I right?"

The Doctor looked up at her, a thousand different emotions chasing themselves across his face. Amy once again thought about how she had never seen him like this before. He took a breath, shook his head again, and then took the photo from Rory, turning it right side up in his hand. He flipped it over and showed the back to her. Scrawled in a distinctly feminine yet strong handwriting were just a few words. Amy leaned over, orange curls swinging forward and read: Dearest Doctor, Thank you. Love, Rose xx. "She was my companion," the Doctor whispered, "I lost her though." Amy thought she heard his voice catch. "She was trapped." He took the picture and pointed to the man. "That's me."

Amy frowned. "What? That's not you, Doctor. I know what you look like."

"My old incarnation, the one before this one," He seemed to be regaining his usual brisk tone.

Amy leaned over the picture again, examining the man in the picture. "Blimey, he's hot." In the background Rory pulled a face. The Doctor just raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, that's you? You have a wife and child then?" Exclaimed Rory, suddenly alarmed. The Doctor regarded him through his disheveled hair. He sighed and stood up.

"No, Rory. I don't. Because that's not me." Amy opened her mouth to speak and Rory looked confused. "I had a metacrisis. It's-It's this thing, ok, when a Time Lord is injured he can use one of his regenerations to make a clone of himself. Of course, there has to be someone else there, someone to provide missing DNA-" The Doctor caught sight of Amy and Rory's faces and stopped.

"Yeah, Doctor, just tell us the bottomline, ok?"

"Well," said the Doctor twisting his hands, "There's a human clone of me out there. That's him. I, well, I sort of loved Rose, and she loved me and I left her my clone."

"And that's them?!" Exclaimed Amy, wide eyed.

The Doctor turned to them with that same giant smile on his goofy face, "Yes, Amy. That's them. Rose is happy."


End file.
